Talinus
Locations Lothren and the idol of Palk See Lothren. The idol of Palk leads to Kyul-Thanor. Cathedral of Silver Rain It is the largest church in Talinus. Here you can buy Blessings of Protection for 500 gold each. You can also Kneel before the silver pool. There is a mini-adventure here, which isn't listed in your Adventure Finder: King's citadel It is situated in the northern quarter, and is home to King Wenreald. Currently, a request to see the King will be ignored. Faradmyn the estate merchant This new NPC was introduced in the 25th of January, 2009. He sells a new type of dwellings for 64 AT and 25,000 gold. See Dwelling. * The dwellings are SAFE places * They allow you to store up to 250 individual items. Multiple instances of the same item count as only one. Even if, for the moment, the dwellings you can have for free in Durnsig and Trithik don't have their inventory limits activated, there is an advantage in the organized interface, which uses a system like shops. * Allow "quick travel" to various destinations throughout the Kingdom. * You may also rename a residence after purchasing it. * You can access several exclusive adventures through it. If the previous features don't, the adventures' rewards make the prize worthwhile. Grey Circle compound See Grey Circle Iron Claw weapon Market Here various people sell ordinary weapons, and Perth Kinbolt sells some superior and exceptional weapons. See Item Selling Guide for details. Yubrig the Armourer Here Yubrig sells various armour, and you can also request to see his finest plate armour. See Item Selling Guide for details. Thofyra's Training Yard Here warriors can train, and Thofyra (a grey-haired warrior of immense skill) can train you in the following techniques: * Weaponry: Slashing * Weaponry: Bashing * Weaponry: Hacking * Weaponry: Stabbing * Weaponry: Polearms Each costs 256 general xp, and 100 gold. You can also spar for 25 gold. If you defeat everyone, you can spar with Thofyra as well. Penekarn Lane Penekarn Lane is a place you can find by "Exploring Talinus". At first your only option is to "Stroll along the lane". The first time you do it you'll run into Wenreald the fence. The Third House theater This location opens after The Caves of Westwold quest. Here Cierna resides, and you can choose to perform a task for her. Wenreald the fence If you give 50 gold to the beggar in Penekarn Lane he will introduce himself, and you will have the option of buying Jade-Studded Belt for 5100 gold. If you don't follow him after you've paid him, you'll be able to encounter him again, but he will demand the same payment again. After you've seen the belt for the first time, you can encounter Wenreald and have the opportunity to make a deal as many times as you wish without having to pay him again. Lothren Requisite: Having paid Wenreald the fence to see the Jade-Studded belt See Lothren on how to unlock this quest. Until you do it, you'll find him when strolling down the lane, seeing "a tall man in black robes moving along the opposite side of the street." You won't be able to reach him, but there is no danger if you decide to try. The Harbour Area Dwindlesail Tavern This dilapidated tavern is in the harbour. You can take a seat here and order a drink only to see a barmaid harassed by a local drunk. You could either defend her or ignore the scene. If you choose to defend her you'll fight two consecutive non-lethal fights against a Drunken Tavern Tough (3+ at 56MR, 27SP) and 2 Drunken Tavern Toughs (3+ at 56MR, 26SP). Defending her starts "A barmaid's honor" event. Here you can also speak to the tavern keeper, and pick a fight with the other patrons. Once you fight a certain number of them (see the talk page), Jodd Rolekst will take an interest in you. * Each fight is against a Tavern Brawler (3+ at 52MR, 35SP) and is non-lethal, but you may lose 5-11 SP before the start of combat (happens roughly half the time). * After ten fight you will see that: "Every eye in the tavern follows you warily as you make your way into the room." Sogg-Barrel Tavern Here Jodd Rolekst and his men do business. His guards are stationed at the door, and will not let anyone in unless Jodd allows it. The Wharfs Currently the only thing you can do here is heal a sick daughter of a merchant, if you have 20+ Restoration. Nearby Locations Tanonwood Thick ancient forest that lies south and east of the city of Talinus. Currently there's only one place of interest here: The Ruins of Yir-Tanon The Village of Sageholt An explorable area, containing a multiplayer battle. See Sageholt. Abandoned Watchtower Available after you visit Mezaryl in Trithik, Blade Square marketplace. It's part of Quest:Mezaryl's Cellar and has no significance outside that quest. Random Encounters In the option "Have a random encounter here" you can have the following encounters: * Nothing mentionable (most common) * The stranger with a wide-brimmed hat (just flavour text). * A death vine tendril (combat, variable MR, 9+ at MR 33-36, 90 SP, can't flee) * A juggler with two accomplices. You are allowed a 1-100 + Thievery roll. ** With a result of (lowest attested) 59, you discover the scheme ** With a result of (highest attested) 38, you don't see anything strange. ** If you move away you can have this encounter again. ** If you alert the onlookers, this encounter will not repeat. You'll have to dodge (Agility check) or fortify (Fortification 1+ required, 8 specific xp if successful) yourself against the clay ball, if you fail you lose some SP (~10 for me) and the juggler escapes. If you succeed, you get 8 general XP for capturing the juggler. * A struggle between two overpowered city guards and four rogues. ** You can either aid the guards, the rogues or hurry away. This encounter will not repeat again no matter your chosen option. ** If you aid the guards, you'll fight 2 Scowling Rogues (kill or subdue, 7+ at MR 34, 30 SP). You get 15 gold for defeating the rogues. ** If you aid the rogues, you'll fight the 2 City Guardsmen (kill or subdue, 8+ at MR 34, 35 SP). You get some gold and the guards' swords. ** There is no further consequence of any options chosen during this encounter. For the moment, there are no more known encounters here. You can keep having encounters indefinitely. Adventures for this area (This list may be incomplete, check Quest List) * The Mossy Hillside (AG) * Hudlark the Fox * A healing hand * A barmaid's honor * Captain Jodd Rolekst * The Wounded Horseman, Part 1-2 (3 as well, see below) * Also, the following: